The Old God of The Forest
by BukkakeUzumaki
Summary: Magic has died, the world dried of its once plentiful energy and with it the decline of all greater mysteries. The people rally behind false idols praying for salvation, and when no answers come they still do not remember. The North remembers and for that the Old gods remember them and awake once more.


For 8,000 years have the Starks ruled in the north, and for 8,000 years have the people of the north held true to the ways of the "old" gods. South of the neck they rally behind the seven, their new gods, but what power do they hold? The seven who are one, all aspects of humanity and with domains over the people of faith, but what is their power in comparison to the gods of forest, stream and stone. The old gods who reside in the land of which men live and thrive, how can they forget it was they who provided for man when he needed life, resources and protection from that which they know not of. The Starks remember. The free folk remember and it is time the others remember why they stayed behind their wall.

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword?" the words were spoken as naught but a whisper from the lips of a weary man "father always made it seem so easy, it should have been Brandon here" finished the man in a solemn manner as he laid down the sword once held at his side.

"Ned you know that the North prospers under your rule, so why must you ponder on what could have been?" the question came from the lady beside him, this was Catelyn Stark, the lady of Winterfell and wife of Eddard Stark the solemn lord beside her.

"I know the peace has been upheld under my rule, but is it not in a man's nature to ponder what could've been?" replying to his wife in the same weary tone he continued "I fear I won't be enough for the long winter to come, my brother and father they were better men, stronger men and the North would be well on their shoulders" finished the lord with sorrow as the events of the day came back to him once more.

"Ned don't tell me the deserters words have affected you so, they were the ravings of a desperate craven attempting to receive mercy, white walkers? Those are stories kept to rally men of the past and silence unruly children." Catelyn said as she tried to find the cause of her Lord husbands unrest "we have nothing to fear from north of the wall but the wildlings, and the watch exists for a reason, do not burden yourself with falsehoods and children's tales Ned"

"Cat, the Starks have ruled Winterfell for 8,000 years, in those years much has been lost to us but there has always been much we kept. A Stark must always remain in Winterfell and the reason for that is lost to me but faith in it is not, the great other, our old foe, even whispers of such a reality cast a shadow over us" as he spoke Ned gathered his ancestral great sword Ice and made to leave the godswood, closing his eyes once he stood up in a silent prayer "in all these years the North has remembered and I only hope the gods have not forgotten, for winter is coming and I fear ours walls will not be enough to keep the cold from entering" as he finished his piece Ned gave one last glance to the heart tree and left his offering as his lady wife began to depart as well.

Unknown to both the Lord and Lady it began as they left, the offering the deserter gave to the Lord now revealed as it sunk beneath the great heart tree, a dagger made of ice with the strength of steel and the bite of winter.

It started with a creak, then came the sounds of grinding and cracking, the birds ceased their chirping.

The waters stilled in the streams

All was silent as it began, even the wind ceased to blow

An eerie green light seeped from the eyes of the face engraved upon the heart tree, red pigmentation began to appear around the eyes in an arc shape, and on the center above the eyes a red circle with a dot within.

_And then for the first time in 8,000 years the eyes of the heart tree looked upon the world_

Yellow eyes peered out of the tree and at once the forest came to life, birds perched upon its mighty branches the streams roared as if they were powerful rivers and the stones grinded against one another as if trying to contain the power of the earth.

A raven flew from its flock down to the forest below, curiously it landed not on the tree but in front, all three eyes focused upon the morphing face.

And within its talons it held an offering

Placing the green jewel at the base of the tree it flew off,

_and the old god spoke_

"_This old god has awoken_" came the voice from seemingly nowhere, yet it reverberated throughout the forest with no one within, "_and this lord of the forests remembers his old __**foe**__"_

_Although the men did not hear the proclamation of nature the earth did._

And the wilds came to life with it.

The people of the seven kingdoms would later call it the resurgence, the men and women of the faith would be up in arms at the blasphemy of it all, but none could deny it. None could forget it after today, the power of the old gods awoke and with it the roots which held strong burst with life and vigor.

By dawn all of Westeros would be teeming with weirwood trees in the shape of dragons bursting from the grounds.

**yeah probably just a lil oneshot for a something I couldn't get out of my head, Hashirama is a wood guy Tobirama is a water boi and the old gods of GOT are literally just forests stones and streams so it seemed like a cool idea and yeah I don't own GOT or Naruto**


End file.
